Orochi's Offensive 2
by ChenChong91
Summary: Orochi, Hydra and Kyubi have been defeated. However, Kiyomori Taira had been revived by Da Ji once again and he freed Kyubi from the Celestial Mirror. Kyubi then planned to revive Orochi and Hydra. Chaos then ensured in the Human and Mystics Realms. Female warriors were captured as a result. Can the heroes saved them before total destruction occurs?


Orochi's Offensive 2: Return of Kyubi and Hydra

Author's Note: Note that Orochi's Offensive 2 did not happen after Orochi's Offensive 1 events but actually occurred canonically after Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate story where Kyubi was stuck in the mirror realm and she exacted revenge upon the mystics in the mirror realm in Revenge of the Fox stage. Therefore, do enjoy this story!

Chapter 1: Kyubi's ambition

Kyubi, the nine tailed demoness, is a powerful fox demoness who can use her nine tails to attack simultaneously. She can also transform any of her nine tails into a warrior of her choice who can do her biddings. She is a cunning ambitious demon who seek chaos and destruction which fuels her power. She was defeated by the warriors of Three Kingdoms of China and the Warring States of Japan at Odawara castle and she was trapped in the mirror realm ever since.

However, she managed to gather some mirror forms of human warriors such as Okuni, Yuan Shao and Goemon Ishikiawa and others such as Kanbei Kuroda and Zhang Jiao to defeat the mirror forms of Fu Xi, Nu Wa, Shen Nong, Taigong Wang and Sun Wukong. On the Heavenly Emperor's Palace floor, lay the slain and defeated bodies of Mirror forms of mystic warriors. Kyubi had achieved her vengeance and now she turned her attentions to the mirror forms of human warriors.

"Well then," smirked Kyubi who then transformed two of her nine tails into Orochi X and Orochi. "I have no use for the rest of you, do I? Take them all!"

"Yes…" replied Orochi X and Orochi.

"Whaaaaa…what is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Yuan Shao. The fox troops surrounded Yuan Shao, Okuni and Goemon Ishikiawa, with a very threatening looks. Despite furious struggles, Yuan Shao, Okuni and Goemon Ishikiawa were bound with ropes.

"Pshhh…how could you treat a lady like that?" Okuni said, as she tried to struggle with her hands behind her back to no avail.

"Oh man…no more treasures to steal…" sighed Goemon.

Kyubi then proceeded to suck and absorb the life forces of the mirror forms human warriors, reducing their bodies to nothing but air.

"Now I will escape from this wretched place!" exclaimed Kyubi. Having powered up herself, Kyubi then attempted to create a portal in the mirror realm that led to the real world outside. However, as Kyubi chanted, she realized there need to be an outsider who would be creating the exit portal…She could not create both entrance and exit portals on her own, so she gave up.

Kyubi strided towards her throne seat in the heavenly emperor's palace and sat on it. She then dispersed her tails forms of Orochi X and Orochi. She then sat there, crossed her legs with her nine tails fanning her…and waited impatiently as she cursed and swore her cruel fate.

Meanwhile…at Hinokawa

Kiyomori Taira, the twisted half-demon, half-human entity, and Yoshitsune Minamoto's rival, found himself magically revived by none other than Da Ji, who had resurrected him before. (Author's Note: Recall Warriors Orochi 2's events, where it was said that Da Ji was the one had resurrected Kiyomori Taira) He found himself alive, his body complete and whole, even after the final battle at Koshi Castle, where both Hydra and he were defeated. He lamented the fact that he was alive and he cursed the Human and the Mystic realm so much that he swore revenge against them.

"Hey, lord Kiyomori, I have a plan…You see, we go attack the Heavenly Emperor's Palace in the Mystic realm, reek chaos there and we try to steal the Heavenly Mirror from that old fark right beneath his eyes." Da Ji finished her ritual and spell to revive Kiyomori Taira and she gave a devilish smile. Kiyomori returned her smile with his maniac laughter.

"Hahaha…I suppose someone important is trapped inside that mirror… It is Kyubi, the one who took the form of Tamano before. She was powerful indeed. This is interesting…Hahaha." Kiyomori swung his beads and they flew and formed a circle before him and Da Ji. Demon troops appeared out of nowhere, looking very blood thirsty and violent.

"Hehe, that's right. I have found some helpers by the way." Da Ji leapt in the air and danced for a while before she welcomed Sun Wukong and Himiko, their allies for this coming mission. Sun Wukong is a 500 years old self proclaimed monkey king and Himiko is an Ancient Japan's Shaman Queen.

"Wooo whee… I am the speedster here. I will go and grab that mirror so fast, nobody see me coming!" Sun Wukong beamed with confidence.

"Da Ji, you and I and him shall go and create a diversion right?" said Himiko with confidence that they would succeed.

"That's right, my lovely and cute Himiko." Da Ji patted on Himiko's head and Himiko showed a slight blush on her cheek.

"Oh my god, that's so cute." Commented Sun Wukong on Da Ji and Himiko before he turned towards Kiyomori Taira with joys in his eyes. "Hey old man, nice to see you again. Beats serving you than Lady Sanzang."

"We must go now. Orochitamano Sowaka Orochitmano Sowaka… " Kiyomori Taira muttered some spells which then instantly teleported them as well as Demon troops towards the Heavenly Emperor Palace in the mystic realm.

At the Heavenly Emperor Palace.

The Heavenly Emperor was listening to reports from Fu Xi, Nu Wa and Shen Nong about the situations in the Mystic realm and the Human realm. The reports indicated that there is no chaos and the demon army had been vanquished totally. Peace has returned to both their realms. The Heavenly Emperor looked quite pleased as the Heavenly Mirror lay on the table beside him However, Nu Wa had a bad hunch about someone...she knew and it came true.

Suddenly, there were cries and shouts coming from unknown assailants. The Mystic armies were under attack right under their territory. The Heavenly Emperor was immediately shaken with fear as Fu Xi rushed to his side to protect him. Taigong Wang also rushed to his aid, deflecting any demon's troops sword and spear attacks while slaying them with his fishing rod that has a huge metal ball attached to it.

"Damn…where did these demons coming from…?" muttered Fu Xi as he swung his Fu Xi's Blade at demon troops. "These must be the works of Da Ji…and it seems Kiyomori was revived. " replied Taigong Wang, who figured out the origins of these demon troops.

"Fu Xi! Taigong Wang, take the Heavenly Emperor to safety! Shen Nong, try to heal him on your way. Get him to the Human Realm!" exclaimed Nu Wa as she swung his Nu Wa's Rapier and rushed to the entrance of the Heavenly Emperor Palace, which was swarming with demon troops. She unleashed her deadly ice blizzard attack which showered from the sky and rained down unto her enemies.

"Hmph…annoying pests…Don't even think about touching me!" roared Nu Wa.

Just then, the Heavenly Emperor was about to take the Celestial Mirror with him, when he noticed it has vanished into thin air. He looked at the back entrance of the Heavenly Palace and noticed it was Sun Wukong speeding off.

"Yoohoo! Thanks for the Mirror!" Sun Wukong had already sped on his nimbus cloud and sneaked in while the mystics were busy with the demon troops. He creep in and snatched the Celestial Mirror right under their noses. That shall embarrass and tarnish the almighty mystics' reputation.

"Oh accursed…that monkey has taken the mirror! We must get it back! Argh…" The Heavenly Emperor was hurt by one of the demon troops who attacked him with his sword.

"Hold still…I will heal you." Said Shen Nong as he waved his leaf and magical dust appeared from his leaf before the Heavenly Emperor felt his wound closing and he felt better.

"It is too late… we must withdraw now!" Fu Xi, Taigong Wang and Shen Nong then escorted the Heavenly Emperor to the back entrance of the Heavenly Palace and then slowly towards the exit where they can descend upon the Human Realm. However, the Heavenly Emperor's wounds kept opening up, which made their advance slower (like in his stage in WO3U.)

"Argh…what happened to Nu Wa?" asked the Heavenly Emperor, while being healed by Shen Nong's herb.

"We do not know. I hope she is safe…" replied Fu Xi as he genuinely care about Nu Wa's well being. It was said they were brother and sister as well as husband and wife.

"We must hurry…we must warn the humans!" said the Heavenly Emperor anxiously as the mystic group continued to move, while defeating any demon officers and troops in their way. When they reached the exit, they discovered that there were lots of demon officers and troops guarding the exit. Shen Nong then guarded the Heavenly Emperor, while Fu Xi and Taigong Wang engaged their enemies.

Suddenly, a white haired man dressed in Taoist robe armed with Taoist charms appeared with reinforcements. Zuo Ci assisted the mystic groups and defeated the demon officers and troops with his attacks of lightning, fire and ice.

"It appears that the demons are thriving again…We must hurry, Your Majesty." Said Zuo Ci calmly.

"Thank you…" replied the Heavenly Emperor. The mystic group then teleported to the Human realm via a portal.

Meanwhile…

Nu Wa was with her female mystic troops fighting hard as rear guard to ensure the Heavenly Emperor's retreat was a success. Just as Nu Wa was attacking ferociously, another mystic appeared as her reinforcement. The mystic was none other than Kaguya, the moon princess who had used her time ability to travel to the past and changed the present and future with the aid of Ma Chao, Sima Zhao and Hanbei Takenaka. (Recall Warriors Orochi 3 events, where the Hydra destroyed the Humanity and the trio was the protagonists.) Kaguya appeared in a beam of yellow and white light, and she used her tree branches with leaf weapons to shoot lasers at the demon troops, killing them instantly.

"Lady Nu Wa, I have arrived with lord Zuo Ci. He had successfully retreated with Your Majesty and the rest." Reported Kaguya. "We must get out of here…"

"Hmph…Thanks, Lady Kaguya. Your presence made me feel safe already. Now let go." Said Nu Wa as she stabbed a demon peon and slain him with her rapier.

"Hahahaha…not so fast, my ladies…Orochitamasowaka…" said Kiyomori Taira who appeared before them. He chanted a spell that created a barrier which blocked off the back entrance of the Heavenly Palace.

Da Ji, Himko and Sun Wukong then arrived beside Kiyomori Taira, holding the Celestical Mirror which he obtained from Sun Wukong.

"Da Ji, let beat those two up." said Himiko angrily at Nu Wa and Kaguya.

"Well, well look who we found here. The Ice Queen herself, my lady." Mocked Da Ji. "Yes, Himiko, I always want to exact vengeance on her anyways. Hehe, this should be fun. "

"You worms can't even touch me. But I will entertain you for a while." Nu Wa rushed to attack Da Ji with her rapier. Da Ji graciousfully dodged her attack while Himiko then summoned her Dogu, which shot lasers at Nu Wa, who blocked them with her small shield.

"Wait, Lady Nu Wa, let me help you." Said Kaguya as she then attacked Da Ji with her tree branch, who blocked her attacks with her spheres.

"Now it is two against two!" said Himiko as she then summoned all 8 of her Dogu by powering up.

"Hehe…" Da Ji and Himiko engaged with Nu Wa and Kaguya, exchanging blows after blows, which resulted in them being exhausted after 10 minutes.

"Woo…looks like they are tired now. Now's my chance!" said Sun Wukong who then used his golden pole and enlarged it and slammed them against Nu Wa and Kaguya horizontally with one mighty swing. The exhausted Nu Wa and Kaguya could not guard against such an attack and was knocked to one of the pillars. They fell onto the floor...badly hurt.

"Ugh.." muttered Nu Wa and Kaguya. "We failed you, Your Majesty."

"Now you shall witness…the nine tailed fox…She shall help us summon Lord Orochi back!" said Kiyomori as he threw the Celesical Mirror into the air. He then slammed his beads onto the mirror, breaking the mirror, with a loud cracking sound.

"No..." said Nu Wa as what she feared the most came true. The mirror shone brightly and Kyubi appeared before them.

"Well…well… I have finally returned!" said Kyubi cockily. "And now I will exact revenge against you all!" Kyubi eyes turned into flaming rage.

"No…" was all Nu Wa and Kaguya could said as she and Kaguya were dragged and taken away by demon troops, holding their hands.

It looked like Kyubi had returned to the real realm. What would happen next?

Next Chapter: Chaos in the Human Realm.


End file.
